irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Now It's War
The final four go head to head to head to head in a war themed movie challenge. One soldier wins immunity, while one Benedict Arnold sends another soldier home; permanently. Plot The final four wake up and get ready for their next challenge. Chris McLean enters the mess hall, and announces that the final four will split into two teams; James and Frank, and LeShawna and Nalyd. In the first part of the challenge, the pairs had to defuse a bomb. James and Frank were able to cut the wire, while LeShawna simply sat on her and Nalyd's bomb, causing it to explode. Frank and James moved onto round two; avoiding getting hit by Nalyd and LeShawna, armed with paintball guns. James won the challenge, after Frank basically gave up the challenge by hiding on Nalyd's head. Nalyd told James and Frank to vote off LeShawna for being the most popular person left, and he told LeShawna to vote off Frank. LeShawna was shocked when she was eliminated. Cast Trivia Voting Quotes *(CONF) Nalyd: Final four, exactly where I belong. I am the king of the game. They should be feeding me grapes. *Winks* Frank: Hey, Nalyd, do you want some grapes?! *Gives Nalyd grapes* (CONF) Nalyd: Who gets fed grapes? The king! *(CONF) James: Final four! Wait... Why am I still here? I ticked off a lot of people but now I've got lots of friends. *Chris: The four of you will soon learn that your fight for the million dollars is over! LeShawna: What? Chris: Because... Now it's war! *(CONF) Nalyd: Colonel Nalyd reporting for duty. *(CONF) LeShawna: I look hot in camo. *James: *Shoves Chris* Admiral James! His randomness! *Frank: Admiral Frank and his applesauce! *Chris: Today's challenge is based on the war movie! Nalyd: Are we gonna get shot? Chris: *Shoots Nalyd with a paintball gun* Anybody else got a question? LeShawna: *Hiding under a table* No, sir, no! Chris: Good! *Chris: For the first part of the challenge, the two teams need to defuse a bomb. The first team to do so will move onto part two of the challenge! LeShawna: That's more of a spy challenge. *LeShawna: This bettah not explode on me. My booty can't handle that. *James: Cut the green wire! Cut the green wire! Frank: *Cuts the green wire* James: Nicely done, my bud. *LeShawna: *Sits on the bomb* Nalyd: Get off! There's too much pressure! LeShawna: *Feels an explosion under her left butt cheek* Nalyd: I think we lost. Chris: That you did, my pale little friend! Frank: LeShawna tooted! *Chris: Frank and James, it's time for part two of your challenge. The winner of this challenge will get a one in three shot at winning this game, the million dollars, and the title of Sole Outlaster. James: Sole outlaster? Aren't you ripping off Survivor? Chris: You and CBS's lawyers can't prove that. *LeShawna: Let's get funky. Nalyd: Let's boogie. *Nalyd: LeShawna, we gotta go after Frank so James can win the challenge. Frank: *Hides on Nalyd's head* Nalyd: I think I can see Frank. LeShawna: *Shoots Frank* Chris: James wins immunity! *(CONF) Nalyd: Once this person goes, there will be no more threats. They should hand me the check when they give me my marshmallow. *(CONF) LeShawna: I don't know who to vote for, but they told me to vote for you, so bye! *Chris: The first marshmallow goes to James! James: *Eats happily* Chris: Nalyd! *Tosses him a marshmallow and a check for zero dollars* (CONF) LeShawna: Bottom two? Chris: The last marshmallow of the night goes to... Frank. *Tosses him the marshmallow* Frank: *Smiles* Chris: LeShawna, your fellow soldiers have spoken. *James: You were one of my closest friends I ever had. *Cries on her shoulder* *Nalyd: Bye, LeShawna. You played a good game. *Hugs LeShawna and whispers* But I played a better one. *LeShawna: *Walks the dock of shame, with her booty bouncing high* I walk with pride.